


Galvatron's Average Day

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Illness, Non-Explicit Torture, Plug and Play, Rough Sex, Season 3, tf_speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of an insane evil warlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvatron's Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/) Advent Calendar prompt, _**Task** \- An ordinary day of character X’s life. Write about a usual day of your character of choice. Show how boring it is, how action laden, fragged up, how unfortunate - or fortunate - it is to be that mech/femme etc._

It hurt and he couldn't move and Unicron had him or was it Torkulon and he needed to _get away_ and his head was killing him but he would _never submit_...!

Galvatron clawed himself back to awareness and movement, sitting up with a roar, his weapons systems online, looking around for an enemy.

He was in his own quarters, in his own base, on his _own_ planet, and sitting on his own berth, no restraint in sight.

Only the pain was real. The pain, and Galvatron, and the need to _hurt_ someone...!

"Mighty One?" The voice was deep, and concerned, and not in nearly enough pain right now. And right next to him. Fuzzily, Galvatron remembered that he _had_ thrown someone off of him as he'd sat up.

 _Yes._

He dove down onto Cyclonus, energy field flaring hard, pinning unstruggling arms and biting hard at an already-chewed antenna--he remembered, now, a _very_ satisfying night, his Second screaming and writhing under him until his energy was spent and neither of them could move and it was way too much bother to do anything except collapse into the berth and squeeze Cyclonus against him possessively.

Battle or interface or both; it was the only way he could wear himself out enough for recharge these days. He remembered, vaguely, what it had been like to recharge alone, to not wake up yelling, convinced that he was a slave again...but that was long ago, and he was someone else.

For now--his teeth dug deep into the antenna, his hands clawed at already-open panels--his Second was too prepared for his own good!--bypassing them altogether and tearing the panels up, burying his interface cables in the raw wires beneath, tearing Cyclonus' chestplates apart to squeeze his spark, pouring his excess energy into his second and absorbing it back in return, overloading hard, twice, and finally biting Cyclonus' spark and ordering him to overload, and overloading again from his Second's energy.

It was almost enough to replace the pain with pleasure. Almost enough for _him_ , Cyclonus was gazing up at him with an expression _entirely_ to blissful for a morning like this. "Stop that." He struck Cyclonus across the face, roughly tore their bodies apart and gave his Second one final rough kiss before leaping out of bed.

That was better. "Cyclonus, come!" He ordered, and hurried from the room without bothering to check that Cyclonus was following. He knew his Second was still capable; he wasn't _that_ careless, no matter what was thought about him.

Now, what to conquer today?

"Soundwave, Scourge!"

Reports--all short and to the point. His followers were learning. A new planet, not far from Chaar, rich in energy, inhabitants too weak to threaten them but strong enough to provide _some_ entertainment. "Yes! We will attack _now_!"

A whispering among the Sweeps. Cowards. " _What is it_?"

Sweep 4 was caught in front, in the line of Galvatron's cannon--firing was hardly necessary, just a look down the barrel was enough. "M-my Lord, there are Autobots reported in the area."

"Autobots?" Better and better. "How many? Where? Who?"

"Um...on-only a small force, but Ultra Magnus was there..." The Sweep was doing its best to push back between the others--as if _Galvatron_ would lose it in the crowd!--but its fellow Sweeps would have none of it. Pathetic, all of them. Galvatron swept his cannon in an arc wide enough to menace them all.

"Soundwave! A complete report! Scourge, gather the troops! Cyclonus--where is Cyclonus?"

There was silence for a moment, only interrupted by the quivering wings of the Sweeps.

"Cyclonus: undergoing repairs," Soundwave said, finally. "Projected duration: five more breems."

"Those Constructicons had better not take any longer than that!" He looked around the room--they hadn't sent a representative to the meeting. That had better mean they were doing their jobs. "Very well! We will be ready to go in _six_ breems! Inform the others! Now, Soundwave, that data!"

Two breems of listening to Soundwave's tapes, and the headache was starting to build again. He'd been still for too long, and then he'd been pacing in place for too long, and now Soundwave was looking _entirely_ too interesting. "Enough!" Five breems until Cyclonus would be available, six breems until combat...enough time. "On the table."

Soundwave nodded, impassively, and got into position. He wasn't as responsive as Galvatron preferred--not as responsive as Galvatron remembered him being, once--but his systems were already warm when Galvatron plugged in, and he arched when Galvatron scraped his nails across the door of his tapedeck, and he overloaded when he was ordered to, and even said the right name...though it almost felt like he was saying the wrong one.

Galvatron wasn't _that_ anymore.

But that was two more breems down and Galvatron pulled away, letting Soundwave up--he was undamaged, except for some minor scuffing, and there'd hardly even be that by the time they left. A shame, but his communications officer did have his dignity.

Time to check on the Constructicons. Hardly any time at all to cross the base--Galvatron would have to _do_ something about that, it was convenient but hardly fitting that their base was so _small_! After the next conquest, he'd have the Constructicons working on _that_. Scourge could patch Cyclonus up well enough, surely, if Galvatron restrained himself a bit.

The door came unlocked in his hand--no need to rip it open, Galvatron approved--and two of them, Hook and Scrapper, were bending over Cyclonus.

"My Lord..." That was Cyclonus. The Constructicons had barely looked up yet. "What are your orders?"

A minor struggle from the medical berth, as Cyclonus was tried to sit up and neither of the Constructicons were having anything of it. "We'll be finished soon. Just stay _still_!" said Hook.

"Only half a breem, Lord Galvatron." That was Scrapper.

"Yeah, we don't wanna miss the fight!" Long Haul, from the back corner.

Galvatron glared. "You have half a breem! I will not be kept waiting!" Hook said something that he pretended not to hear; it was more important that the job get _done_ than that impudence be punished. Restlessly, he walked over to the head of the berth, staring down at Cyclonus, who looked back up at him in turn.

He liked the way Cyclonus looked at him. His loyalty and submission was almost calming. Galvatron squeezed an antenna, restlessly--it had been patched, already, and though Cyclonus managed not to move, he _did_ make some _very_ interesting noises. He squeezed the other one.

"Please, Mighty One..." Cyclonus said, in the 'I know what's best for you' tone of voice that Galvatron _hated_. Galvatron squeezed harder, and he cut off altogether in a moan.

The Constructicons just kept working. "There." Scrapper said, finally, after an _interminable_ hundred astroseconds. "Done." The two of them stepped back, Hook somewhat more reluctantly than his teammate.

"Good!" Galvatron let go of Cyclonus. "We attack in a breem. Soundwave will catch you up."

He left, and this time there very definitely _was_ the familiar sound of Cyclonus following.

*****

Battle.

The 'small force' of Autobots was somewhat bigger than expected, including the Prime as well as Ultra Magnus. It was good, then, that Cyclonus was there and at full strength, along with substantial portions of the rest of the army--enough, in fact, that some of his troops could slip off and loot the more poorly-defended parts of the planet while the major part of his forces engaged the Autobots.

His Decepticons were good at looting, if nothing else. At least if they had someone to draw the Autobots' attention...and Galvatron was _more_ than happy to play that role.

He shot and tore his way through the Autobots' ranks, looking for his target. "Ultra Magnus!" _There._ Finally in range, Galvatron dove at him, striking and tearing at the Autobot's armor. Ultra Magnus would look very nice in pieces. It had, in fact, been a _very_ good look on him...although there was a certain appeal in the Autobot Second alive and fighting, as well. Galvatron yelled in delight, knocking Magnus to the ground of the planet and then using his thrusters to propel them both into the air, only to be thrown down himself in turn.

Maybe instead of tearing him to pieces, he'd take Ultra Magnus back with him, keep him as a plaything, watch his own second amuse himself with the Autobot, then descend on them both at once....the way Cyclonus was looking at them both right now, in fact. Galvatron looked away from his fight for just a second, fixing Cyclonus with a glance that froze him for a second, mid-battle, then turned back as Magnus hit him again. Yes. Definitely.

Or maybe he would just kill him, he thought, as Magnus got in a particularly good blow on his faceplates. One way or another.

Three more breems of glorious fighting, and it was time to leave. They'd come back later for the rest of the planet's stuff. Galvatron gave Magnus one more hard kick, startling him--he'd gotten too used to Galvatron trying to keep a grip of him--and throwing him half a megamile away. "Decepticons, retreat!"

It had been a good fight, but one thing Galvatron had _not_ forgotten was how to make a good exit. And Soundwave's encrypted reports on the rest of the Decepticon activity indicated that they'd gotten more than enough energy to make the battle worthwhile.

And now, for that look in Cyclonus' optics....

He grabbed his Second as soon as they were out of range and made sure that look was for _him_.

A good end for a fight that didn't end in an actual _victory_.

*****

Back on Chaar, Galvatron stood by and menaced while Cyclonus and Soundwave sorted out who had what and made sure they turned most of it over to their rightful leader. He didn't have to shoot anyone today, although there were a few holes in the wall from the more _recalcitrant_ Decepticons, and Cyclonus had a very _entertaining_ time whipping Thrust into submission, as an example to the other hoarders. That seeker wasn't nearly as good at screaming as Starscream had been, but he also wasn't a traitor and therefore didn't need to be killed. And he screamed adequately, when Cyclonus did his work well.

That sorted, the rest of the army went off to enjoy their rations and Galvatron grabbed his second, hauling him up onto his throne to reward him for his _excellent_ interrogation. He allowed Cyclonus a cube or two of energon before plugging in--he _did_ perform better when he was fully energized--then shoved him down off his lap onto his knees and had him lick the tip of his cannon as he squeezed an antenna, moving Cyclonus about with his left hand as needed.

The cannon-licking felt good, but that Cyclonus was willing--indeed eager--to put his head directly in front of the cannon was even better, and the adoration and delight that flowed through the connection heated Galvatron up until he roughly pulled Cyclonus away, burying his face in his thighs as he discharged the cannon against the wall. "Cy _clon_ us..."

Cyclonus moaned against his thigh, devotion and gratitude flowing even harder through the hard-line connection. Galvatron rubbed his helm a little longer, riding out his own overload, then gave the order.

"Mighty One...!" Cyclonus groaned, and Galvatron eagerly absorbed the energy of the overload as Cyclonus gave it to him.

"Mine," he growled, taking it _all_. "Mine."

"Yours," Cyclonus agreed, fervently.

Abruptly, Galvatron was tired. Tired, and for the moment his processor was filled with thoughts of conquest, of Ultra Magnus next to Cyclonus on his knees in front of him, of the whole universe behind them, lying at his feet, all of it _his_. "Keep watch," he ordered, and his systems shut down, still sitting on his throne, his faithful servant kneeling before him.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the universe.


End file.
